Torturous Electricity
by Insomniabug aka BabyBrown
Summary: Just a little deleted scene after their 5x11 sex-athon.


**Title**: Torturous Electricity  
**Pairing**: Caroline/Klaus  
**Rating**: PG-13? Not really M though.  
**Summary**: Just a little deleted scene after their 5x11 sex-athon

* * *

_ 'cause this is torturous electricity_  
_between both of us and this is d__angerous  
__'cause I want you so much  
__but I hate your guts  
__I hate you_

* * *

The ground is hard beneath her, and she can feel dirt wedged in places it shouldn't be. Reaching out beside her, she grabs her pink bra, happy that it is still intact. Caroline knows her shirt is hopeless, currently laying in strips on the ground five feet away. It's always been one of her favorite bras, but now she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to wear it without remembering the way Klaus' hands expertly removed it from her, or the way his hot mouth enclosed over each exposed nipple and made every cell in her body flare with desire. Centuries old and he definitely knows what he's doing.

A calloused finger softly traces the line of her spine, bringing her out of her thoughts. It takes all her willpower not to abandon all logic and reason and just throw herself at him...again. Especially when she now knows just how talented that finger, and the rest of him, is.

"Perhaps I should stay in town a little while longer." The words are said low and Caroline wouldn't have caught them without her enhanced hearing. She stills, her heart starting to beat rapidly in her chest. She turns and gives him a stern look, which probably doesn't look all that stern considering the mess of leaves entangled in her hair.

"Klaus, you promised. You gave me _your_ _word_." Her words are clipped, angry that she might have just given in to him only to have him take her for a fool.

Swollen lips, ones she had been ravishing only moments earlier, turn upwards into a satisfied smirk.

"You must have mistaken me for my brother, the ever honorable Elijah." He presses a kiss to her shoulder, no doubt reveling in the small shiver that passes through her.

"Klaus." She warns, slightly hating how the thought of him staying doesn't exactly bother her, but Klaus chuckles against her skin, his smile turning softer, no longer the menacing sneer she's come to associate with the Original Hybrid's more sadistic moods. In fact, that smile paired with the leaves adorning his own hair make him look the picture of youthful exuberance. _This_ Klaus, well, she wouldn't mind spending a little more time with him.

"I'm only teasing, love. A promise is a promise." He whispers against her skin. "But I am going to miss this." His hand trails down her arm and starts rubbing circles on the skin below her belly button. The small touch is enough to make her want to stop dressing and just forget all her reservations. To kiss and fuck, riding him till the sun comes up.

This back and forth, the way she chides him for his behavior and the way he teases her, it feels intimate. Almost couple like.

That thought more than anything pushes her to harden her feelings. She reminds herself that a deal is a deal. So even though a part of her is screaming in protest, Caroline stands and continues dressing. Klaus follows suit, albeit at a slower pace, almost like he's delaying his departure. When she can't find her underwear, she just pulls on her jeans and tries to ignore the look of arousal on his face. (If she notices the way he covertly stuffs her finally found underwear into his pocket, she's not exactly about to voice a complaint. Not when she's got one of his necklaces stuffed in hers; specifically the one she ripped off him in retaliation for her shirt. It might be crude or gross or a total dude move, but honestly, him stealing her underwear kind of turns her on.)

Soon, sooner than she liked, they are both fully clothed, facing off like they had been only hours earlier. Oh god, she can't believe it's been hours. Her friends are probably wondering where she is, and she has no idea what the hell she's going to say to them. She can feel the beginnings of a panic attack, but all worries over damage control disappear when Klaus takes a few steps towards her, a hand reaching out to her.

Klaus places a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face upwards. "Thank you for your honesty…and for a wonderful memory." He says, and she doesnt object when he kisses her, making her feel like she's the most precious thing he's ever held. It's ridiculous how such a feather light brush of his lips can make her want to abandon all her plans for the future and just follow this man around the world. A world he so eagerly wants to show her, to share with her.

However, everything she said to him before still stands. She's in college. She has a life and plans that don't include a thousand year old sadistic hybrid. But hell if there isn't a part of her wishing that wasn't true.

"Caroline Forbes. I will miss you."

"And I _won't_ miss you, Niklaus Mikaelson." She responds, a playful smirk on her face as she presses a lightning quick kiss to his lips before turning and walking away. She can feel his gaze on her as she begins the trek back towards the Salvatore mansion, but she doesn't look back.

Only forward.

* * *

Lyrics: _Landfill_ by Daughter

Hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews make me happy! =)


End file.
